


Steps Along the Way

by macheron



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Or?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, cat!Byleth, lmao this is me trying to learn how to write the characters, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macheron/pseuds/macheron
Summary: 1: The walking balls of fluff that resided in Garreg Mach University had a very important role on campus. They were the more affordable means of therapy for the mentally and emotionally exhausted students running ragged due to the end of the semester creeping closer.Every student had their favorite. Mercedes loved Ettie, an excitable little tabby that would longingly stare at the sweet snacks the girl constantly munches on. Felix was fond of an enthusiastic ginger dog named Jose who loved to pull— and drool— on the hem of his shirt (though he would never admit that). Even Lorenz, who constantly had a stick jammed far up his ass, had a soft spot for a shy shaggy puppy that only loitered by the dormitories.Unfortunately for Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude, they all had the same favorite.***This little drabble collection is me learning how to write the characters. I have longer pieces in mind which is why I want to nail my characterization of all of them before writing those. Please criticize me in the comments because I have no one else to do so :')))).
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 71





	Steps Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my attempt at writing FE3H stuff. I'm still trying to learn how to write the characters. This is trash. I wrote it in like... 30 minutes? Lmao idk yall can roast me.

“Byleth,” Claude whisper shouted. “Byleth, where are you?” His bright green eyes scanning the landscape of his university like it was a battlefield. A flash on the ground by the trees caught his attention. 

There was a familiar gold hair clip on the ground. A groan slowly rose and escaped his lips; his hand combing through his brown locks. 

A part of him thought that she might have figured out that he was using it to track her. Though that thought would seem absurd to others, Claude was pretty sure he thought right. 

After all, it was Byleth. 

“What a bad girl,” he stretched his neck, preparing for the adventure looking for Byleth would undoubtedly be. 

***

“Hubert, go away.”

A black-haired man looked incredulously at his best friend. “Pardon me?”

“Yes, you have to go.” Edelgard stood, arms crossed, and posture straight. She looked every bit like a regal queen from ages past, with her refined features and uncompromising expression. 

“Why do I have to go?” Hubert sputtered out. 

“I think Byleth doesn’t like your face.” The girl frowned. 

***

“Boar, what the hell are you doing?” An exasperated voice startled the blonde man crawling around the bleachers on his knees. 

As a result, Dimitri hit the top of his head on the bleachers. 

And it was painful.

Rubbing the top of his head, the man scowled in the direction of his friend. “Felix, did you have to startle me like that?” He huffed, “If Byleth was here, you’d have probably scared her off by now.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “I should’ve known that you’d have reduced yourself to acting like a dog because of her.”

Dimitri ignored him.

***

The walking balls of fluff that resided in Garreg Mach University had a very important role on campus. They were the more affordable means of therapy for the mentally and emotionally exhausted students running ragged due to the end of the semester creeping closer. 

Every student had their favorite. Mercedes loved Ettie, an excitable little tabby that would longingly stare at the sweet snacks the girl constantly munches on. Felix was fond of an enthusiastic ginger dog named Jose who loved to pull— and drool— on the hem of his shirt (though he would never admit that). Even Lorenz, who constantly had a stick jammed far up his ass, had a soft spot for a shy shaggy puppy that only loitered by the dormitories.

Unfortunately for Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude, they all had the same favorite. 

Byleth. A feline puff of soft, verdant fur. 

Sure, while other students also tended to have overlapping favorites, they talked amongst themselves who would be with who on what day of the week. They were all like parents negotiating custody over their children. It was an undoubtedly strange phenomenon but commonplace within the university's arching walls. 

The problem with Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude, was that they were not like the other students. 

They were direct rivals in regards to many things. 

All majoring in Political Science, they constantly debated in class to get the highest marks in the terms. All captains of different sports teams representing the school, they constantly aimed to prove which sports team deserved the most funding for their programs. All Byleth lovers, they constantly tried to win the favor of the calming and elusive cat. 

*** 

Later on in the day, when all three had admitted defeat and were using the passageway back to the dorms— they heard it. 

A meow. 

Honing in on that sound, three figures ran in that direction. 

Somehow, they just knew. 

“Byleth!” The three appeared in the courtyard all at the same time. Within, there was a gazebo. Students would usually go here to hang out, but in light of the end of semester demands, it was empty.

Empty, save for a figure sitting on the bench lazily petting a content verdant cat. Their face was turned down, gaze focused on the bundle on her lap. The person, a woman with mint-colored hair, looked up at them. 

Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude all felt like the breath was stolen from their lungs. 

She was beautiful. 

“Oh,” She blinked. Her striking green eyes captivated them all. “Were you the ones calling me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely NO idea how to write El since I haven't gone the Crimson Flower route. This is again, just me learning how to write again after being on hiatus for so long. Let me know if you have any criticisms (i like comments pls).


End file.
